


Time Turner Fic #12.207

by MyWitch



Series: FirewhiskeyFic Drunken Drawing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Community: firewhiskeyfic, Drunkenness, Multi, Oral Fixation, Time Turner (Harry Potter), drunk drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Once again I got drunk and drew.My entry for the August Firewhiskeyfic thingy on Dreamwidth!One must be completely sozzled to participate; fortunately, I love tequila and champagne. (Not together!)Okay, summary: Once again, Hermione Granger uses a time turner to try and get what she wants...TRIGGER WARNING!! There is a ZIT. A BIG one. Brace yourselves.





	Time Turner Fic #12.207

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
